Game Day!
by MadhattressBeatrix
Summary: A bunch of one-shots idea's I thought of
1. Inashiro

_**xvxvxvxvxvb**_

* * *

The next morning the obligatory "Good morning Sir." rang across the field and Coach Kunitomo made his way over towards the new first years, while the others stayed at the sides. He addressed them all at the same time. Making sure to keep an eye at the surprise, his players would have; when the reached towards this certain player/manager.

Maruse then spoke up, demanding every one of them to introduce themselves and state their goals for their time at Inashiro

One be one the first years started and when they reached her, Kunitomo and Maruse looked at the player with the most attention and alert. Although only some people who knew them well could tell.

"My name is Sawamura Eijun." She introduced herself, making everyone taken aback. "From Akagi Junior High,preferred position Pitcher," to the rest of the Inashiro Baseball Club on the first day of practice. Murmurs rang through the team, as they took a look at their very first female teammate, with interest. "My goal is to reach Koshien as a fully united team; Oh also i'm here to take Maruse place as well." That last remark got her some snickers here and there, where others only looked at her in obvious surprise for stating such a daring goal and claim.

After all this would be the first time a girl would be joining the baseball club and as a pitcher and manager.

XX

Inashiro was not a friendly place where girls could easily join the team; the team was harsher and more disciplined if anything, they had no time for girls to join if they couldn't make the commitment. Girls who weren't in sports club or any clubs tended to glare at her for being able to spend some time with the guys on the baseball team, while they were shooed away.

Sawamura couldn't help but roll her eyes at them, after all the only reason she was allowed near them was because she wasn't interested in dating any of them. Her goal was to enjoy baseball to the fullest, before she'd be forced to retire. After all it wasn't all fun and games for her at all. Being the first female team player AND manager, meant that half the time the team thought of her as a joke; and tended to treat her as such. Which made it hard for her to understand why the rest of her female species were so interested in them.

After all the team, to her, were all egotistic idiots.

How she befriended Tadano Itsuki; remained a complete mystery to her.

Perhaps, it was because of what he said to her, when they first met.

 _"Your a pitcher, right?" Tadano asked, trying to strike up a conversation of the only female pitcher. Glancing at him she nodded,_ _"YEP! That me!' She exclaimed, before toning it down; when she realized she was about to draw attention to herself._

 _Tadano, smiled at her. "Pitch to me." He said. "I want to see how good you are."_

 _Sawamura blinked, looking at him surprised and a bit uncertain. "You want me to pitch?" She asked, pointing at herself. Unable to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice._

 _He nodded._

 _"As a catcher I need to know a pitcher abilities; especially one that I want to form a battery with." Looking at him, she knew it wasn't just that. But she agreed anyway; whatever he was aiming at, she'll give him more than just a good pitcher._

 _After all, she was invited to Inashiro for a reason after all.._

The first string, reserved their comments and remarks; in favor of watching her train, eyeing her progress to see if she would be worth anything. In fact it was because of their passive interest that one day.

"Better get started, before everyone wakes up." She muttered to herself, stretching. She wore grey yoga pants, and a large loose raceback tank top. Making sure her shoes were tied she headed towards the equipment shed to bring out a tire.

 _I'm so glad, that I brought this tire._ She thought to herself, tying the rope around her waist. _I'm even more glad I thought of this, after complaining about Ritsu's stamina._ She ran laps around the baseball field, before official training began.

"Oi!" She jerked back out the voice. "First year!" She looked back to see a blond boy running behind her.

"H-hai?" She asked/said.

"I want you to catch for me." He said, arrgontly. Making her blink rather confused.

"Eh?" She rubbed her neck as she struggled to come up with something to say something. "I'm not a catcher though" The blond narrowed his blue eyes, making her fidget uncomfortably.

"Lies." He said, smirking. "As If I wouldn't remember Koi little league catcher, the one who bested Miyuki Kazuya and pushed him to play baseball, when he started to show interest."

She looked at him blankly. "Uhmm... Who?" He looked at her a bit surprised, before smirking, as if amused and planning something. "And how'd you know I was a catcher?" She asked. Making him twitch, before rolling his eyes and grudgely said. "I'm the pitcher you had that little ginger beat." Looking thoughtful, she looked back for the first time to her two years of little league baseball, before they kicked her out.

She snapped her fingers, in realization. "Oh, you were the kid who said Ren looked easy to beat and wasn't much of a challenge!" She said, pointing a finger at him. "You were also the kid I was about to slap, if it weren't for Shu-chan stopping me."

"Well... Uhm." He coughed at the memory. "Yes, but now that neither of them are here, so catch for me!" He demanded, still remembering the eyes of the catcher who catched for enemy pitchers.

Who made even more aggressive moves than Miyuki, and still come up on top. The very same catcher that made time seem like it had stopped.

A catcher, who he had admitted was wasted as a catcher, when they could be a better pitcher.

And that catcher was standing right in front of him as a pitcher.

"Ahaha." She rubbed her neck a bit sheepishly. "No."

"WHAT! WHY NOT?!" He explained, gaping at her. Who didn't want to catch for him? Him, Narumiya Mei! Inashiro ace pitcher since first year!

Sawamura just looked at him, her mind no longer in a pitchers state of mind but of a catcher. _He's short, but from what i've seen in practice he's good. Has absolute control in his pitches too... But from all the running... His stamina either sucks right now or has improved beyond expectations._ In all honest state Narumiya Mei, was an attractive pitcher. Like red roses attracting the eye of a person, but with every rose came a danger of thrones.

Her lips thinned into a line. "Alright." She said, in a slightly defeated voice. "I'll catch for you." Narumiya perked up before giving her a smug smile that said: of course you will. "But." She continued. "You have to show me the best places to buy baseball equipment around Tokyo."

He paused to the request. "Alright deal." He said, giving out a hand for her to shake.

She was halfway tempted to spit on her hand and then shake his hand, before deciding against it. Wouldn't do if you had the ace of the team despising you, cause then everyone else would follow the lead of the Ace. Especially this one.

Narumiya Mei, Sawamura decided. was dangerous and he didn't even know it.

Or probably did and just didn't give a damn.

XXX

"I can't believe you decided to take that thing in." Mei said looking at the object in her hand with disgust.

"What I find it cute! I mean look at it!" Sawamura said, holding a cute baby bunny next to her face, allowing him to see the beady red eyes staring back at him emotionless.

"It's creepy that what it is." He said.

"I always wanted a bunny, but since we already had animals in the farm and having a bunny could just cause trouble for the crops." Sawamura said, casually staring at the bunny who nuzzled her face affection it

"I would have rather you gotten that damn cat instead of that thing." Mei replied dryly. before a vein popped out knowing that Sawamura wasn't replying to him, due to ignoring him in favor of that damn bunny. He glared more heatedly at the thing, who stared smugly and emotionless at him.

"Now are you going to tell me why you believe I should start partnering up with Tadano, instead of you?"

"Because I already told you, I'm a pitcher not a catcher."

"But you have a good eye and strategical mind to be a catcher. Plus the reflexes." Mei retorted. "It be a shame to waste such potential and if Inashiro is known for one thing is to exploit every potential a player has. Practicing being a catcher, won't make them stop polishing your position as a pitcher. Instead it'll make them try to bring out every potential you have and polish it as brightly as the stars."

Sawamura frowned at him, before pausing to think about what he said carefully.

"I still don't know... "

"Well think about it, could be worse you could of gone to Seidou who would of forced you to give up the position you wanted just to be able to play a game."

Sawamura sighed silently wondering why she thought that it was a good idea to have Mei-senpai show her around Tokyo.

"Senpai, It's not good to have bitter feeling about seidou's catcher." She said quietly. "You'll get wrinkles." She smirked as she heard the squawking sounds from her senpai's and the flushing face Mei had.

So it was a good idea to replace Sano-sensei with Mei-senpai, he's very entertaining.

Now if only she could remembered where the name Miyuki Kazuya sounded familiar.

XXX

"Tadano." Sawamura whined, knowing exactly full well why he was ignoring her. "It's not my fault!" Staring at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"

"No." He replied not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Dammit look at me when your rejecting me!" She stomp her foot on the ground crossing her arms pouting.

"Don't say it like that Baka." He said. still not looking at her. "People will get the wrong idea."

She sniffed. "Like what?" She said, looking at him with teary eyes.

He sighed, closing the book and sitting it down on the corner of his desk, he put his head in his awaiting hand, looking at her boredly, he said. "Thanks, but i'm not interested in dating you." Her face went red, flushing at the realization and now aware of the fact the their classmates were whispering around them.

"Tadano!" She whined. "You know that's not what I meant!" she put her head into her arms and settled in on his desk to hide her face from embarrassment. "You should at least be thankful." She said, her voice muffled. by the desk. He raised an eye brow at her. "I got Mei-senpai to agree on pitching to you, so you'll get used to his pitches during the fall."

His back suddenly straighten out before raising her head up with his hands. "You did what now?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said." She said, her face a bit squshed with his hands on her cheeks.

Tadano looked torn between thanking her and killing her on the spot. Thanking her for giving him the opportunity to be the main catcher for the fall and killing her for interfering without his permission. He decided to do a little bit of both by pulling her cheeks.

"Let go!" She complained, but did nothing to stop him.

XXX

Shirakawa was more of a complete and utter bastard, and a weirdo.

Or at least that was what Sawamura decided on, once he made her hit him. By making her focus on him and only on him, instead of looking at the catcher; It wasn't like she hasn't hit someone by accident, it just was that they never made her feel the pressure to focus on them,their intensity was nothing compared to the intensity Shirwakawa-senpai gave off.

What made things worse about hitting this senpai was the fact that Coach Kunitomono decided to pair them up together until she could handle such intense pressure. Between Shirakawa-Senpai and Narumiyu Mei she couldn't decide which of the two were unpleasant to be with, when they had the guts to tease her instead of the other way around.

Didn't help that Shirakawa made it his mission to completely and utterly humiliate her in front of her fellow first years by "improving" her batting skills. I mean who carries a bat with them when jogging! and then swinging them every now and then!

She refused to admit that it did somehow help her hit the balls when practicing, more when he made her go into her bunting position and and swing rather than bunt.

She refused to mention that his training was brutal and more than once had he carried her to her room bridal style and put her on her bed, before leaving. Because of this he made spare keys to the room allowing him entrance when she refused the fact waking up in the mornings, something which was rare since she always always woke up, before the sun raised. She denied that waking up next to him, (when he decided he couldn't handle his roommates and promptly decided to bunk with her) sent any butterfly feeling in her stomach.

He was a complete perfectionist. who loved to explot her weakness as much as he can. Observing her at every different angle and forcing her to clean the field with him, when some rotten player. Who she cursed at. left a mess and didn't pick up their mess.

Her traitorous bunny even liked him better than her.

Mei was right.

That bunny was scary and horrifying to look out, when it's beady eyes stared into your soul, without remorse and cuddled with you worst enemy; An enemy that enjoyed seeing you suffering and sent weird signals in being interested. She really just wanted the red head to tell her whats going on between them both or if it was all in her head. Something she highly doubted, after Tadano told her about some rumors going on, which made her go into a man hunt to who ever started the damn rumor.

She couldn't find that damn person, but when she got her hands on them for ruining any potential dates she could have had, she'd kill him on the spot.

But she knew why coach Kunitomono assigned him to her.

In Koshien such intensity would be her downfall. They wanted her to get used to such a thing so she wouldn't be fazed, after all coach Kuntimono had hinted on the fact that he might be willing to let her play in the summer. It would give her a chance to become known as Inashiro rising star and demolish the whispers of Seidou winning this year. Seidou, who were known to have a great batters currently this summer, as well and upcoming rookie monster, who was making quite a name for himself currently.

She couldn't help but smile widely as she pitched to Tadano.

XXX

Sawamura Eijun was not friends with many people at Inashiro. But she was okay with that, she had Tadano who helped her practice her pitching. Tadano who felt more comfortable around her then he did in the beginning showed her his rude side. He was like a brother who would scolded her when she over practiced or did something completely stupid.

She had Mei as her senpai despite his efforts to make her go into the position catcher as well.

She kind of had Shirakawa-senpai as a friend too, though that was different.

Back home she had lots of friends, mostly because she somehow became the idol of the school. Though Wakana was always there to protect her from the girls wrath. Her baseball team at Akagi were her true friends, they often protected her from facing harsh remarks despite her protest to let her handle them.

Though with them forcing her to go to a better school that offered her an invitation, therefore her deciding to come to Inashiro.

So she should have expected this to come sooner or later. Staring up to where the girls laughed, before looking around the lunch room, where laughter rang around the room. She should have went to the baseball team lunch room instead of the schools lunch room.

She looked down at her clothes and to where she was standing on.

She stood on a target, soaking wet with cold water and her food was on the ground. She winced when she realized she had ;left her backpack in the classroom, and with the water smelling like it had come from the pound. They must of thrown her backpack into the pound. Which meant...

Her only picture of her family together when she was born was probably ruined as well. She walked away silently, allowing them to all laugh.

She didn't tell anyone about the bullying.

In the end she didn't need to.

XXX

Tadano and Sawamura looked at the match between Seidou and Yukushi with unrestrained was the first time with them and the first string on the bleachers to look at a game. That wasn't Inashiro's which meant they couldn't help but be interested on seeing how another school plays.

Sawamura, eyed the batters from Yukashi with interest. Before looking at Seidou pitcher's.

"Seems like the favors are in Yukushi." Tadano muttered.

"Not really." She said, looking at the team. "Yaukushi seems to..." She trailed off unable to explain the words. "Too rash too impulsive. They haven't found the right... Tempo."

Mei snorted. "That putting it lightly, it seems like they have huge ego's to me."

Ignoring the senpai that was behind them she continued "Plus their ace..." She frowns a bit before looking away mad.

"What?" Tadano questioned.

"He's like me in a way." She say's annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Flexible joints." Mei said, as he stood up to stretch. "In a way he's like Ei-chan here only with a bit better control." Mei observes the pitcher, before scoffing. "He's got no stamina worthy of an ace though."

Sighing Mei looks at the scores with boredom. "Let's go." He ordered. "We've seen enough to know who's going to win."

They looked at him, before looking at the game. Torn between following their senpai and watching the game. In the end they followed their senpai out the stadium.

XXX

Inashiro and Sakurazawa, from the dugouts.

Sawamura face was grim, her face covered with her hat as she observed the battle between pitchers. A smirk made it's way on her face as she leaned towards Maruse and whispered something, which made him pause his writing and look at the battle before him, before nodding at her.

Tadano on the other hand refuses to look away and observes the signals that Harada gives Mei, and handles Mei when he's on the mound rather than watch with awe as he would have if he were in the stands.

Sawamura begins to pack up once she looks at the innings.

Sakurazawa had been defeated by them, despite their best efforts to win to succeed in the game. They were forced to admit defeat at the last inning. The coach waved at them to leave not allowing them to go on the line up just yet. Deciding that it was best to keep them a secret, still.

They glanced at each other from their corner of their eyes and nodded.

It would only be a matter of time until they played against Seidou.

They were not going to lose.

The same thoughts were running in the minds of Sediou's baseball team as the leave the stadium after watching Inashiro's game.

XXX

A few days later...

Mei was losing it.

Sawamura could only look at her Senpai with wide eyes, she had never seen him like this; was it just her or did his control seem to either get better or worse? She couldn't tell what was going on with Mei-senpai, he was usually more composed than this.

Poke.

She looked behind her to see Shirakawa-Senpai "Your up next, get in the bull pin."

Sawamura could feel her heart pounding in excitement and fear. She would be playing, if Mei couldn't get back to his grip. Tadano was her battery partner but he wasn't at the level to play just yet in the game so he would be an observer instead of her catcher if she was put on the mound. Sure she practiced with Harada-senpai but not to the extent to be able to build trust.

She looked at Tadano who gave her a signal.

She nodded.

If Mei wasn't going to pull himself up from his funk, then she would by reminding him. _She was still here and waiting._

She pulled up her right leg up, going into position, before hiding her left arm and then released the ball once she set her leg down to the ground and whipped her arm from behind. Allowing a loud BAM to echo from the stadium.

From the corners of her eye's she could see Mei stiffen.

Before he turned around with a glare towards her as if to say: Go back to the dugout! Your not needed here! Back! Back!

She grinned at him, making him twitch before winding up again and ignored the whispers of the stadium as they pointed out she was a girl.

She would show them, why.

Why she was on the team in the first place.

Why they should be weary of her.

Why they should never ever look down on her.

* * *

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my oc's sadly I didn't put any here but meh._**

 ** _A/N: I real was playing with the thought to send Fem Sawamura to Inashiro instead of Seidou. Before I decided I didn't know enough about the players in Inashiro just yet to put her there. Or the best creativity for it._**


	2. Coach!

**_Summary: Coach Sawamura re-emerges in both a bad and good way._**

* * *

Seidou was in shambles. Having few new first years (at least of quality) broke the team after the retirement of the third years. Having mostly second years to count on, the team imploded from within. An ace that wasn't trusted, a relief pitcher that got thrown aside (for being female, despite proving herself over and over again) and a head coach that only now began to see reason again made for a disastrous season.

The assistant coach felt like the one he thought of as the unrivaled ace was, at this point, more than useless and resigned. By putting all the blame on the head coach for not making him tough enough during the previous season he forewent his own responsibility in the destruction of the team. Saying that spending too much time on the (in his eyes) useless female southpaw with only sparingly lucky moments was what naturally led to these results.

Awareness of bad decision making only started to make itself known after having lost, resulting in ending the senpais summer even quicker than the year before. Nothing was learned from the disastrous results of the previous spring tournament. The preparation time in-between tournaments was unsatisfying, because the wrong decisions kept getting the wrong follow-ups.

Said, female pitcher did everything to get any useless coaches in her and everyone's eyes to resign; going as far as to get the principals to back her up. But by then it was too late to repair the damage reputation and right the senpai's before their summer ended.

Seidou lost.

They lost in the first round of the summer qualifier games. The senpais summer cut short by biased opinions and open rebelling while ace-sama never thought he was doing something wrong. Completely consumed in his one-sided egoistical fight with his final Koshien game counterpart he totally missed the declining support and lack of faith towards his person.

So here they were, drinking coffee with each other.

'What makes you think, we'll trust a second year?" the principal said, with an indifference face.

"You have no other option." She pointed out. "No one is jumping to fill in the spot."

"You do know you'll need someone to back you up right?"

"Hai." She paused before looking at him in the eyes. "I have three people in mind that should be more than willing to help me."

"The only thing is... Are you willing to trust me?"

* * *

Hard truths emerged, but it was in vain. The resignation of the assistant coach was met with cheers, no one liked the guy and no one was sad to see him go, but the other assistants still remained useless. The head coach felt like waking up from a long bad dream, but no apologizing or tears could make right the wrong committed to the (retired) players. There was only one hard truth he had to face. He sacrificed the team for one single person. Something he vowed never to do. He miserably failed.

"So your leaving?" She asked, leaning on the door. He looked back stopping his movements on packing his things. "Sawamura." He said, in acknowledgement. She didn't look at him, no longer acknowledging him, but aware of his presence.

"I knew from the beginning that he was trash." She stated quietly, still not looking at him. But with a gut wrenching feeling, he knew where this was going. "But I never thought..." Her voice trailed as she thought of a way to put what ever she was feeling out into the air lightly as she could, before deciding it was no longer worth it.

"I never thought you were one as well." Her lips quivered. "I'm almost never wrong in my judgment...But I can see clearly now.. " She leaned away from the door turning around, her hand on the doorknob"If your going to leave." She said, holding the doorknob tightly.

"Then your a coward." She slammed the door behind her, walking away from the office, she refused to cry.

Coach Koatoko didn't bother to look back; not even bothering to think about the confrontation between him and the female southpaw pitcher.

Because in the end she was right, he was nothing but a coward who took a cowards way out of the mess, he help make.

* * *

The first years where wondering if they could still transfer to other schools, since it was technically still the start of the school year and they wouldn't have any problems fitting in at different schools or clubs since most weren't on the active game roster anyway. So it came to a surprise that they were all ordered to wake up on a Saturday morning; Lining up like they had done on the first day of Seidou, with hopes and dreams. Before they were all crushed and destroyed.

They eyed the three people that stood behind one of their senpai who's hat covered her amber eyes.

Well if looks were anything to go by, then they were about to get their questions, answered. They were curious though; where were the rest of the second years?

Sawamura walked leaving the new coaches behind, her back straight and her aura for once was not goofy or relaxed like it had been, when they first met her in the beginning of April. Her aura was demanding respect and intimidated them, yet somehow her aura made them relax and heart pump with excitement.

They stood in silence, Sawamura looking at them one by one."Seidou, is a mess." She spoke, breaking the grim silence."I know it, they know." She jerked a finger to the three adults behind her. "You know it." The first years were wondering just where this was going. "We lost the right to call ourselves king;" She continued. "We've been away from nationals for far too long and the one chance we did we blew it." She bitterly smiled at the remembrance of being thrown aside " We lost respect and our way of baseball. We're nothing." She let her words dawn on them, eyeing those who shuffled away, uncomfortably. "So those who are thinking of leaving; I'm gonna say: Please rethink after this speech." Her tone was soft, a bit softer then what they were used to from their loud mouth senpai, but something about her standing right in front of them; made them think they were seeing a different person.

"Seidou's legacy, was handed down to the wrong players." she spoke after a while. "Trusted in the wrong one's and and the right ones a combination of both. In the end it exploded, and now That legacy can't be handed down to anyone else."

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"That's why you first years are going to rebuild a new legacy." They looked at the middle aged man, who walked to stand right next to Sawamura in surprise. "Seidou's original legacy might as well be a stranger to you and me; It's been lost for so long and had only recently started to have been uncovered, but it's long gone by now." He said, before backing away a bit to allow Sawamura to continue.

she glanced at the man before giving a small smile. "Seidou's baseball club is facing its biggest crisis of yet" she said. "The pressure of getting to Koshien, but failed to remain strong. The internal meltdown of the baseball club mid-season. People are wondering if this is the beginning of the end." She hated what she was going to say next, but it would be the best then give false hope; those who stayed would be the ones who would better seidou's baseball team then the ones who left. "And i'm going to have to be truthful." She loathed the truth, hated having to put this kind of pressure on the first years. "It might as well be."

"You as of right now, don't really have senpai's that are reliable right now;" The second adult said, stepping in for Sawamura, who allowed the new coaches to finally take the lead. "They as of right now are going to be tested once again like you to see if they really are fit to be in the first string or second string. We're gonna have to start from scratch and no matter how good a name Seidou build, no name image can save us."

* * *

She was done crying, done being alone. She hadn't been left alone when she was coaching; no one had ever thought twice about trusting her in this position. So if this is what it took to get trust in her abilities then so be it. If this is what it took to rebuild a new legacy, rebuild what had been damage by idiot coaching decisions, even if it meant she could by default no longer pitch as a player herself because she would be from now on recognized as a coach.

she would do anything to help the one school who wanted her as a player instead of a damn manager.

She would help the school that introduced her to the thrill of high school baseball.

The school that allowed her to play real baseball.

So taking a deep breath and knowing that the coaches, her senpai's and former teacher from Nagano were done; she stepped to stand beside them. "Those who are willing to follow me and these coaches; who are going to do their absolute best to coach you guys; Step forward. Those who are unsure remain where you are, and those who want to leave step towards the right away from those who are unsure."

* * *

Despite Sawamura, finally being acknowledged fully by her team, the loss in the first round and the loss of the person she wanted to acknowledge her and finally did hit her hard. Not even the encouraging words of her most beloved senpai could mend the gaping hole that this particular person leaving left within her. They wouldn't be able to from that special battery she hoped to pursue when she chose to come to Seidou, leaving her friends behind to be the fated partner that they promised each other to be on that first day they met.

But no amount of wishing would be able to change the past.

She was done being thrown to the side; She had the new coaches talk to the third years to calm them down and get the scholarships they needed and pulled some strings. colleges and offers understood what happen and choose to ignore the third years beginning this year and looked at the their previous years before.

So here she was a tea addicted, sleep deprived and looking at the new training regions.

After giving the first years new trials to see where they truly belonged and having the coaches test the second years, not that her fellow second years knew, just yet.

They had manage to find a new team to begin with this year.

The new team would go to Nagano with her and and Sano-sensei.

The second string would trail behind them, with one of the new assistant coaches.

While the third string, because she found it ridicules to have a no string to begin with; would be left here to train and improve with the main coach, her beloved senpai, from Nagano.

She filled in the plans with the principals to get there approval first.

* * *

They had won the fall, after an extreme hardship and trying to understand what happened to their beloved senpai.

They had won back their senpai to her old self once again.

But the loss of her pitching was noticeable. They no longer had the ace they needed, not yet anyway.

Because Okumura was persistent, and unlike Yui. He had come to Seidou to form a battery with Sawamura.

He was going to get that battery, before she began her third year.

So he along with the other first and second years, would make a plan to get her back as a player.

After all if they we're going to make a new legacy and ending the former one; then it was better to Ended it and Begin with the best southpaw pitcher Seidou ever had.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay note that this might become a spin off for new game. I have a lot of ideas for this; Especially since in the beginning of new game it's stated that Sawamura became a coach to Akagi; I Thought why not? Seidou having Sawamura for a coach and putting pressure on her and her year as well as the new first year. though If I do write this as a story she won't have the so called "Injury" That she has in new game.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond, Just my Oc's**

 **Review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Yakushi

dasdasd

* * *

 _To be honest when we first met..._

 _Was on that field..._

She stared at the scoreboard; her shoulders slumping down in defeat, her legs gave under making her collapse onto the dirt of the the field.

 _One point._ She thought to herself, clenching her hands; staring at the other team, who were laughing celebrating their victory. _One stupid point._ She titled her cap to cover her eyes, not bothering to look at anyone in her teams face: already knowing the result.

One by one they left, not bothering to look at her, not bothering to apologize, to comfort her. Nobody, but her pitchers, her partners; her rivals and best friends.

 _Dispite everything, you were the one who knew me best..._

"Gomen." Her ginger haired friend choked out "Gomen." he repeated, weeping. she stilled, before turning around slightly, eyes widening as she saw tears slide down his face. Taking a deep breath; she asked, softly. " Why are you crying?" She made sure to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "It's not your fault; it's not yours or Shu-chans." _It's my fault;_ She thought. _I got greedy; too greedy._

"I-i didn't.." He sniffed, stuttering. "W-we lost and y-your...kicked out!"

"Its not fair!" Shu-chan shouted, suddenly. Startling the both of them, they turned to look at him. He was shutting his eyes, clenching his hands "Your can't just quit! its... its.. STUPID!Their stupid!" he said, trembling. "Gomen."

She stared at them from under her hat, before a tick mark appeared on her forehead. She grabbed their heads and shoved them down.

"ETA! ETA!" They yelled out; struggling from her grasp on them.

"Nani? Whats with those gloomy faces?" She said, darkly. "Who said I was gonna quit?" Glaring at them bright yellow flames surrounding her body. "Nahahahaha, " She laughed obnoxiously. "if anything i'm gonna make them regret kicking the great Sawamura out!" she exclaimed. raising her arm up into the sky, letting go of her victims. who let out a sigh of relief before looking at her weirdly.

"Eto..." her ginger haired pitcher said, fidgeting under her manic grin. "Just how are you going to do it?"

Freezing a bit before looking at him. "What'ya mean?" she demanded. making him cower under her stare. "Ren." She said warning.

Shuu-chan came to the gingers rescue. "What he means is..uhm... h-how are ya gonna get on a team?" He asked; looking at her worriedly. "Ya' need a team to get revenge, ya'know?"

She just gave them a blank stare; before "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" She yelled, as though offended by their doubtfulness. "I'm gonna make my own team; with me as the star pitcher." She exclaimed; making them sweat drop.

"So." she said, pointing at them. "Ya better not loose and get on the mound, no matter what! When my team faces ya!" She smiled widely, staring at them with a bright expression

"After all." She flipped her hair. "i'm the better pitcher." They unfroze as flames surrounded them, they both glared at her. "Lies!" Shuu-chan declared,with Rin nodding beside him rigorously.

"You've never pitched in a single game! " a tick mark appeared on her forehead as Shu-chan pointed a finger at her. "We'll show you the better pitcher!"

"Nahahaha! Bring it on!"

When they left, waving back at her; she stood on the field waving back at them; before she dropped her arm once they were too far to be seen. She look up towards the dawning sky, before looking at the ground once more, she stood alone; on the baseball field. Trembling, she balled her hands into fists.

 _Its not fair._ she thought to herself. _I'm just as good as everyone else._ Tears slide down her face. _So why? Why?_

She waited for her okaa-san to pick her up; though she doubted she would remember to pick her up. Things weren't the same ever since her mother decided to move out of her grandfather house an into a city.

She missed her grandpa who would slap her when she did something stupid, when she was being difficult. She missed his wise words and helping around the house. She wanted to go back home, because here; living with her mother didn't feel like home. Her okaa-san was always too busy. Too busy to even notice her half the time.

She wanted to go back to her farm,her friends, in Nango.

Tears began to peak in the corner of her eyes.

"A-ano.."Her body stiffened, when she heard a voice behind her. "Are you okay?" The voice asked.

 _A total Stranger..._

She blinked away the tears and slowly turned to look at who was talking behind her. Her golden eyes widen slightly under her hat to see a red faced boy talking to her. He was a bit shorter then her, raven haired and dark brown eyes, that avoided eye contact with her. _D-do I know him?_ She thinks to herself.

As she observed him, with her pretty cat like eyes. It wasn't going like he thought it would go, _Baka, what did you expect!? she just lost!_ His thoughts scold him for his rashness in trying to comfort a girl he barely knew and slightly admired from afar.

Her eyes were always different when she baseball.

Playful, fierce... Unique...

So completely different from the girl who timidly, answered the teachers questions, who laughed obnoxiously with her so called 'friends'. Who hid away from the mocking laughter of others, who pretended that everything was fine for the sake of not troubling others...

When she played baseball... She seemed so... Alive.

"..Y" She muttered, quietly. Her eyes wide an innocently looking at him, fear and doubt somewhere hiding in her eyes, people would easily dismiss it as nothing.

"Y-you just seemed sad.." He said, not used to comforting people, much less girls. He could see she was forcing herself to smile, the same obnoxious smile, that seemed to put everyone in ease. He hated seeing that smile, the moment he saw it on her face. "I'm fine!" She said, cheerfully.

"Nani..." He said, quietly. Making her look at him questionably. "W-why do you keep lying... you lost... It's okay to be sad... don't force yourself to pretend differently...Don'T!?-"He was cut off, when hem saw tears slip from her face. Panicking he said. "W-wait I didn't mean like that! I know I said: you lost. But I didn't mean it in a bad way! Honest!" In his panic he didn't see the small smile on her face of how she trying to hide a laughter under her tears.

 _Somehow I knew then..._

XXX

Yakushi Year One...

"SANADA SHUNPEI?" An angry yell, shouted down crowded hall. Some looked towards the shout while others rolled their eyes at the same old antics of the friends. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT NOT TAKING BASEBALL PRACTICE SERIOUS!?" A golden eyed beauty yelled as she carried a red wood bokken. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled, not noticing a raven haired boy slowly backed away behind her, relived that she hadn't bothered to turn around just, yet.

Seeing his senpai's and teammates around the corner Sanada can't help but think. _Shit, A_ s he gestures to his teammates not to point him out at all, not that they would bother to listen, after all who wanted to face the wrath of Sawamura Eijun, mostly known as Ei-chan. _I didn't think she would find out so quickly! She was gone for a whole week! and just got back today! How'd she find out so quickly!?_

"Coach, he's behind you!" One of his backstabbing teammates and senpai yelled out. Whipping around and her deadly gaze landing on him, like a predator would do to a prey. He gulped, at the promising look of death in her eyes. "Neh, Shunpei-san... Were you trying to hide from me..?" She asked, sweetly.

"N-no...?" He weakly protested, which came out more like a question. Cursing that Ei-chan steel gaze could make anyone paralyze in fear. He cursed the day, when she finally learned how to make that look on her face, he also cursed that it was because of him she learned how to establish that look.

He also cursed at Sawamura Eitoku, for hating him so much that he taught his granddaughter, Ei-chan kendo.

Tsking, at him, Sawamura only walked closer her smile becoming even more frightening. "Neh, lying to your _catcher._ " She said. "I see how it is..." She sniffed. "I skipped a year to be in the same year as you are, and this is how you repay me!? Not bothering to take practice serious!?"

He winced, that was a low blow. Ever since they met on that field when he was trying to make her feel better, She ended in with the same position, she disliked but wouldn't complain about it. He tried, he swore, he tried to be in the position of catcher, but strategies went over his head and he couldn't make the right calls, it didn't help that catching for her was hard, her pitching form was hard to read and her fast balls were scary. In the end he found himself more talented and better in the position of a pitcher, instead in other words Sawamura's preferred position.

"Ehehe," He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen, Ei-chan." Giving him a look that state she wasn't convinced with his apology. She said. "I'm upping your training." leaving no room to complaint with her tone of voice, making him cringe inside. But he thanked whatever deity there was that Ei-chan decided not to use her wooden bokken, this time. "Don't you think bringing out the wooden bokken was a bit overkill?" Koizumi asked.

Sawamura blinked up towards their senpai, before looking at the bokken that she held. "It's not when you were literally challenged by the Kendo team." Which made them blink.

"Are they still giving you trouble?" Sanada asked.

Shrugging carelessly, she said. "Not really, but I just wish they'd stop sending me gifts, i'm not joining their club." Looking to the side, Sawamura could feel her eyebrow twitch, before tsking, irritated she said. "Senpai, let's go we have practice." She grabbed Koizumi-senpai hand and tugged, "Oi!" Sanda shouted as he was suddenly swarmed by girls.

"Sanada," She yells backs, not bother to look behind her. "We have an official coach today, don't be late or i'm tripping you stamina training." she waves back a hand.

XXX

He was late...

 _I'm going to kill him,_ She thinks darkly, her expression hidden behind her cap. _How dare he not show up..._ Her senpai's and other fellow first years took one look at her before concerned expression grew onto their faces and eyes showing nervousness as they took in her form, before looking around to see who was messing, after all someone had to be missing if she still held the attendance clip board in her hands.

"Wait.." Someone said, suddenly. "Where's Sanada?"

Dawning expressions hit them, suddenly. "Shit." Someone else, said. "He ain't here."

"ooh." Sawamura could see from the corner of her eyes, someone frantically nodding. "No wonder she's pissed."

"Well... can't be helped, when he's surrounded by all those girls -"A tick mark suddenly appearing on Sawamura face as her darken expression became even darker. She cut off the sentence."IF YOUR GONNA GOSSIP LIKE LITTLE GIRLS, THEN START RUNNING LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" She shouted. "HIRO, HERE BOY!" Eyes widening at the sudden danger of their lives.

The danger was known as Hiro

In other words, Sawamura's pet dog.

A totally awesome dog, when it wasn't listening to Sawamura, but a total demonic being, in dog form, when it did. Especially, when it came to training.

Why was she even allowed to bring a dog in the first place?

Who knows, really.

"AAAAHHHH!" Their screams could be heard from all over the place.

XXX

The principal oblivious to what was going on the field, showed the new teacher and coach around the school. "..I hope you'll enjoy working here." He said. "I also hope you'll work well with your assistant coach."

Pausing Raizou looked at the principal with a raised eyebrow. "I thought the original coach quit?" He asked.

"Oh, he did, but for complicated reasons." The principal said, waving his hand a bit dismissively. "You'll see what I mean." He showed him out towards the fields. "As you can see Yakushi is.. More academically compromised, but every now and then we tend to come out on top with a few sports, this year and hopefully for the next two years or more, we hope to come out on top in the baseball field..."

He paused, before staring at the field he was about to show, to his newly hired coach. He could feel his eyebrow twitch at the scene. "I do hope you can change this though.."

Following the principal gaze, Raizou took one look at the scene in front of him and couldn't help but sweat drop at the pathetic forms of the baseball teams, he couldn't help but feel skeptical to what he was seeing was real and amusement as they were all in a dog pile, with a German shepherd on top of them sitting like a proud king.

"Hiro, here boy." He immediately looked towards the voice, towards a girl.

Okay, now he raised and eyebrow as he examined the girl. The girl was brunette with tanned skin, golden amber eyes she was probably about 5'3 or just 5 in general..., _She looks about Raichi's age,_ He suddenly thought to himself, as he noticed, the more baby like features she still had, something she would have lost by now if she were really supposed to be in this grade. _Probably skipped a year at least_.Noticing the girl wearing practice clothing. _She probably played baseball in junior high... Catcher, most likely, if her stance is anything to g by._ He frowned a bit. _There's something off though... I just can't put my finger on it._

His eyes zoomed in towards the whistle around her neck.

 _So she's the coach.. well more like assistant coach now._ He thought amused, before returning to look at the scene of his players now. _probably needs a firm hand on how to handle practice... The field is too wet and someone could have twisted their ankles..._

He grinned. _I have a feeling... Our coaching styles will be good for the team.._

 _XXX_

 _Two weeks later..._

 _he's_ _worse than she is!_

 _I wonder if their not related._

A vein could be seen coming out of Ei-chans forehead, before she decided to ignore them in favor of eating her lunch that she packed. _I wonder where Sanada is._ She thinks to herself. _He never came to practice... and when he does, he doesn't take it serious anymore... is it beause i'm not the head coach anymore?_

Sulking she wonders if she should give the lunch she promised to Sanada to someone else.

"Eh?" she hears a voice behind. "What do we have here?" Without her consent, the bento was taken from her side, she looks around to the person who has it to see her coach.

"H-hey give that back!" She says as she reaches for the bento, he moves away so he could keep the bento. "No." He say's as he opens it. "Oi, Don't open it-" She freezes as he takes a bite out of the bento.

"Not bad." He's as he takes another bite out of it, before looking at the frozen stilled girl. "You should make more next time."

A tick mark popped out, as she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Coach Raizou, if you wanted to eat you could of gotten something from the lunch room." She said.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He asks. "Plus, your food tastes better." She sniffs at the compliment, before nodding in agreement. Her food was always better.

An awkward silence befalls upon them.

She tries not to look at the coach and continues to eat. _Whats with this silence_ she thinks to herself. _It makes me think i'm in trouble... Now that I think about when was the last time I ate next to an adult...?_ Trying but failing to remember the last time she ate with someone far older enough to be her parent her her grand parent, she comes out blank. _When was the last time I ate with Okaa-san?_ She wonder to herself a bit amazed that she can't remember.

"You know I looked at the training schedule, right?" He say's, suddenly.

She blinks, before glancing at him, from the corner of her eyes. "What of it?" She asks, a bit defensively.

Holding up his arms in mock surrender, he say's. "Nothing, nothing at all. I just think your being a bit too harsh on the catchers of the team..."

humming, she stubbornly say's. "Not, really; if anything i'm far too relaxed on them."

"I guess that's true.. " Riazou say's finishing. the bento. "They have more breaks and from what I investigated, you help them out with homework, you make them watch strategies of other catcher by making them watch tapes that we have from other school matches. You help them make their own strategies against opponents... You like testing their reflexes a bit too much."

"What are you?"She mutters. "A detective, or something."

Not bothering to respond to her comment. He continues. "While most of your team thinks that's because your a catcher, it means you want to help out your fellow catchers, to lessens the demands on you;" He gives her a smirk. "But that's not it is it?" She stiffens a bit, Looking at him sharply.

"What of it?"

Smirking he say's. "I heard or more like saw from a little birdie that you like to pitch much more then command." He gazes away from her, following his gaze she looks towards a camera in the right position to where she practices her pitching, her breath hitches.

"Wanna help the smooth talker." He say's lazily. "Then..." Smirking.

Her eyes widen as he tells her.

" _Then become his rival."_

 _XXX_

 ** _Three days later..._**

Laying on her bed, she look at her starry night design she put on her ceiling.

 _Who does he think he is?_ She thinks to herself, she rolls to her side. _Me! Sawamura Eijun! Becoming a pitcher!? Bah, what a funny joke._ She thinks, a bit bitterly.

 _But you wanted to be one for so long,_ a childish voice whispers softly, in the back of her mind.

 _I'd be wasting nine years of being a catcher go to waste.._ She counters back. _I have no foundation of being a pitcher to rely on and I can probably manipulate the game to our favor better then anyone..._

 _But we have an actual coach this time around... one who's interested in our pitching..._ The voice say's a bit sad.

She puts a pillow over her head. _I must be going crazy,_ she thinks, _I'm hearing voice's that are encouraging me to take the role I wanted for so long..._ Clenching, her hands on the pillow, before switching to lay on her stomach. _But it's a chance... After high school I'll need to start thinking of what I really want to do... This'll be my last chance into the role I want..._

 _Tch,_ She could feel her lips wanting to form into a bitter smirk. Getting up from her bed she grabs a sweater and leaves her room, looking around to see if her kaa-san had returned, she rolls her eyes and leaves the house, leaving just as the phone rings...

 _You have three days to tell me what you want..._

 _JERK!_ Her mind screams as she jogs back to school, where she knew the coach and someone else would be training in the fields.

 _But at least we get to meet this mysterious person who trains at night._ Her mind whispers, soothingly to soothe the irrational anger she feels.

BAM

She jumps slightly, eyes widening as her gazes follow the ball that flies above her head and out of the field, Staring towards the ball she blinks a bit dazed before continuing to walk towards the field with a bit more hesitant and anxious.

Walking slowly towards the light she stops slight next to the mound, staring at the kid who's batting with a crazed grin laughing like a was slightly put off by his appearance before tilting her head, her eyes narrowing as she examines the kid.

probably the same age as me... She thinks to herself, her eyes wondering on his form, trying to take in the tiniest details. _H_ _is height is 5'5, right now. But in due time, he'll more likely grow taller, by time he's get to high school._ She zooms in at the speed of the ball's the machine was throwing, her eyes racing back and forth as if trying to solve a puzzle _. Nani... he react fast and quickly like these were just bunch of flies..._ Gritting her teeth, she tilts her head to find a weak spot. _He has a fast reaction to fast balls... Is it because of his stance? No, that can't be it... Now that I think about what type of batter is he? What does he rely on most heavy or power?_

Raizou, noticing the girl having unconsciously gotten onto the mound, trying to find his son's weak spot, he smirks. He discreetly toss a ball towards her direction, where she grabs it out of reflexs but not breaking her concentration on the batter.

 _Tch, damn brat._ He thinks. _Spending all those years on a position that barely suits you, but I can understand why they wanted you in that position in the first place... A pitcher who understands the catcher game calling would be a dangerous pitcher indeed._ He frowns a bit, before putting a hand on his remote, ready to turn it off at any given moment. _Now the wuestion is..._ His frown turns into a smug smile.

Sawamura, breaking away her gaze, looks down in deep concentration. _I wonder... if he can react fast to the machine does that mean... would he be blindsided towards slower pitches, like a knuckleball? Granted, we'd have to account for the velcotiy of the pitch and just exactly who'd be the pitcher..._ She blinks, as she see a ball at her feet, before following the path where, she concluded the ball came from, which falls down towards her coach, she sweat drops as he gives her a thumb up and a big smile. _Boss might look reliable every now and then._ She thinks to herself. _B_ _ut he's a total sleazy guy, not exactly always the best to teach proper baseball, unless he's neutralizing a particular skill..._

Clenching her hands unconsciously, she bends down to pick up the ball. Before looking at the batter and herself, trying to figure out, how much speed and power she should put in the pitch.

Raizou, grins widely, as he looks at her winding up slowly. He turns of the machine and allows Raichi to instinctively hit the pitch, she was about to throw. After all, he can see from the corner of his eyes, that Raichi has noticed the girl, somewhat at least.

 _By her gaze..._ He thinks.

 _A pitch like no other, will be thrown right here, even if she doesn't know it._

* * *

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _A/N: I can't help it, I spend most of my time writing this to get some stress out of my system... I should post chapter eight? Soon enough... Some scenes are just getting in the way and at this rate I might rewrite, just in case..._**

 ** _Thank you for reading! REview!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of diamond just my oc's!_**


	4. Chapter au

**A/N:** _**Okay this is an AU where a female Giotto and the rest of the characters are in a slight medieval yet modern magical world. Thought out by yours truly! That and I was bored and this was supposed to be a Halloween special, but I forgot to post this on time and I'm upset with myself having to have to post this in thanksgiving or the week after. I'll probably try and get the Thanksgiving post a week later or something cause apparently, I can't get that done on time like I wanted too and someone deleted that completed version! or I didn't save it... I'm pretty positively sure I saved it though~!**_

 _ **So this is, in fact, a crossover or well at least a part of it is; happy news though! I'm finally doing Male Eijun one-shot!**_

 _ **Anyway on with the show!**_

* * *

 _Long long ago..._

 _There lived eight kingdoms, under their rule magic flourished, under their ruled, they stood united with an unbreakable bond._

 _The kings and queens that ruled the kingdoms were said to be blessed by the gods… The gods of balance, Order, and Choas…._

 _Being blessed, it was unheard of to be blessed by any other god after that. For the rest would fade into the infinite dust of time._

 _These queens and kings looked below to their subjects from above their castle_.

 _But faint whispers and whisps. Would reveal the truth..._

 _Prized and powerful...The two gods would gift one more thing to the humans._

 _A light Powerful beyond wildest dreams_

 _It was the kingdoms job to protect the light, it was agreed upon the royals that it would be hidden within the center._

 _Never knowing that golden eyes laid their sights onto the light._

 _A Blue general would whisper to his soldiers. "...It is time."_

 _Ash…_

 _….Screams…_

 _Whispers…. NO..!_

 _Red…Looking at the ground… Red. Ash.. numbness…_

... _Rage…_

 _Surged through the kingdoms.. She lifted up her hood and tightening her cloak closer to her._

 _Walking out of the village, and into the dark abyss of nothing..._

 _For it wouldn't be the last of the painful agony that awaited, she would bring it to all kingdoms.._

 _Standing within the crowd people cheered to the stage man._

 _Slowly a hand glowed as they grabbed the iron... The stage man smirked as another let go of a hand that used to cling to them._

...Dust...

 _The red king stared at his once prized general in the eyes. The ex-general grinned as he pointed his sword at his king's neck._

 _The king looked around, before making eye contact with golden eyes._

 ** _Punished for sins, carved and tortured, if no one will do it, then they will do it themselves..._**

 _The kingdom was dead, the balance was gone. Seven kingdoms scrambled to uphold the balance, but greed overcomes them as they see a new land, a land that needs guidance and a firm hand to rule the land._

 _They forget that people can plead for another..._

 _Time does not still cycles are repeated and wounds do not close, only scars are created…_

 _It was too late to un-punish those who had been framed by an unjust law..._

 _They called her Asso… Other called her Sole, she who raised her sword against those that opposed of them. She who held death as her guidance…_

 _The light in the darkness, would soon fall to their hands…_

 _No one believes them, if they say the can save him..._

 _Asso walked up to the light, just as the guards burst into the room... She held the light up in the air, side glancing them behind her cloak; they could see it in her eyes a cruel victory gleam. They were too late to stop the madness..._

 _Escaping the clutches of the guards, Her last and final trick was to capture the last few magic-users that helped regain a balance into our world; what she had done to them was left unknown._

 _In battle, she was known as A_ sso

 _Outside the only name, people would be able to describe her was sole._

 _No one knows how she what she did in the end, all that was left was a note and a circlet made of silver._

 _xx_

"Mom?" He asked, looking at her with wide excited eyes. She looks away from the book and towards her son. "Yes?" She asks humoring him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm gonna be the first one to find them!" He declares, determination gleaming in his eyes. "I'm gonna help bring back the balance!" She smiles, closing her eyes as she rubs her kid's hair back. "Of course you will." She said, in full faith and belief. "I know you'll find them someday."

"just watch, i'll save them from the wicked Asso!" He declared, before making a gesture to grab the book from his mom's lap. Giggling, she shakes her head and gives him the book, before kissing him on the forehead. "Now don't stay up to late reading about the wicked Asso." She say's giving him a slight warning glare, but her lip twitching forwards ruins the affect that it would have had.

He grins up at her, before mock saluting her. Chuckling, she closes the gently as her son turns on his lamp to continue reading the legend.

* * *

 _Things are often best left forgotten..._

"Shh." Someone hushed. "They will hear us!" He softly exclaimed to the family, The women nodded and carried her son, whispering him soothing words to be quiet. Looking around at their surrounding the man nodded and gestured the family to follow him into the wall. The parents look at each other a bit hesitant to trust the old man, before deciding he was the best course of action and thus followed him into the wall.

The wall that once looked solid allowed them in, and in they saw hundreds-no thousands of people, All of them look towards a stage.

A stage where only one person stood.

Their eyes widen as they realized who it was, her mask was unmistaken-able, the women who began to rebel, against the unjust laws...

 _People forget light was not always light..._

"Onii-san?" She whispered, clutching his hand. He looked down towards his scared sister. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked, her voice trembling as she held back a lump, looking at her big brother with wide eyes.

"Nothing." He said. "So long as I have you and you have me, nothing bad will happen." He reached out towards her cloak and lifted up the hood, placing it on top of her head to hide the blondness of her hair. "Now make sure you don't make eye contact with anyone."

"Hai."

 _and darkness was not always darkness..._

"Papa! Papa!" A little girl laughed, as she ran towards her father, he turned and knelled with arms wide open as his daughter jumped into his arms, with a wide smile. "What is it?" He said, She showed him what she had in her hands with a giggle and said. "The fairies made me this!"

He looked at what she held.

A strange look came across his face as he stared at the object his daughter held.

 _That not everyone was born a fighter, a leader..._

"AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as she held the child tightly. Barely able to choke back the sobs that she let out. She rocked the child. **Don't leave me...** she thought to herself. **Don't leave me too!** But it was no use, the child was gone, the light of day had faded out of her eyes. The illness had taken over her body and the smoke from the burning village that she had been in.

The poor kid never stood a chance...

"WATCH IT STREET RAT!"

 _That people will and can make mistakes..._

"You're no better than them." She spat out. Making him flinch under her cold stare. Her once golden eyes, dulled into cold and forgiving brown eyes. "You once told me, you wanted to protect... you told me, **you _trusted ME!"_** She shook her head laughing bitterly. "I should have known better than to trust a **dog** _!"_ She snarled out at him, chuckling in an unforgiving way.

"... In the end, we were never really partners."

 _The one known as Asso had lead a rebellion, portrayed as a vilian_

Looking back to the kingdom that had fallen, she closed her eyes, sighing "This isn't what I wanted." She muttered, clenching her bloody hands. She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. From a beautiful shade of blue to the purplish and reddish colors of dawn. It was too late to turn back time and correct the mistakes that she had made.

"Asso?" She straightened up and turned to look at the person sharply. "Yes?" She said, looking at him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." He said,softly. Looking at her with honest eyes, trembling she shook her head at him and turned away from him to look back at the fallen kingdoms.

She spoke evenly and calmly as she could. "It is, I take full reponsibilty of what my men do."

"You won't be staying then, will you?"

 _Wanted she vanished without a trace._

They were ready to go... She closed her eyes wishing for one more time to be in his arms before shaking the thought away. It wasn't good to dwell on a rat, and on a traitorous one either. She wrapped herself in her black cloak and put on the mask one more time.

'It's time." A rough and deep voice said. She side glanced at the one she used to cling to and hide behind as a child. Nodding she walked forward, not daring to look back at the crumbled kingdom.

 _But who was the real vilain_

The light vanished and those who knew her closed their eyes in despair. The new king just sat in his office and clenched his fist, shoulders shaking as the magic that once showed him warmth and acceptance, disappeared from the kingdom.

The sun Shines brightly on the kingdom... Those who were still left in the kingdom awaited for the new king to emerge from his palace and be crowned in front of them.

But faint whispers hide within the shadows...

As a new man steps into the kingdom. Staring at it with beady black eyes, a smirk settles on his face.

 _Legends and myths may have some truths..._

 _But they twist and turn_

The king looks at his son, who sits beside him, shaking and holding his hand. The king smiles and whispers to his son, his son nodded now knowing his mission and decree to those who join in on the circle. "Generations will go by, but a descendant will come and bring back the land that once was." The young prince turned king on the night his father died.

Strong-willed and wise he would bring in a new

While the dog suffered through his mistakes wondering from place to place...village to village...

Never settling down, but passes on his knowledge and love to an orphan, passing on a circlet that withholds secrets of... _**her**_

 _Does anyone see the message?_

XXXX

"Okay-san?" He asked his mother, unusually quiet looking at the picture of his ancestor. She paused and looked at her usually loud son as she said. "Yes?"

"Why did great great Obaa-san decided that it was best to leave?" He asked, looking at her eyes that were oh so similar to his. His mother hummed, "Well you see, obaa-san was... worried that bad men would take over." He blinked, before looking at her confused. "But what if she had a familiar?" He asked. "didn't she want one?"

His mom paused, before carefully looking at him, slightly confused. "A what?" She asked, having never heard of the word.

"A familiar." He said, a bit impatiently. "You know someone that helps you control magic?"

She paused before snapping her fingers. "Oh, you mean like a wand!" She shook her head. "Obaa-san was extremely skilled, she didn't need one." He frowned at his okay-san, not understanding why she still didn't get what he meant by the familiar. surely, his obaa-san had one if she had that much magic! After all, if he could feel his magic twist and turn and trying to reach out... Then surely she would have had too, right?

Maybe he should ask his cousins?

Tsuna-nee-chan looked a lot like Obama-san She might know something about it? Or Daichi-niisan? He shook his head, shivering a bit. Last time he and Daichi-oni-san were together alone, he ended up almost fell from the court of his favorite game.

He would never understand the joy of skyball... it just wasn't his thing. Taking one last look at his obaa-san's potrait he walks out of the "house" and looks up into the starry night sky.

"great great Obaa-san?" He muttered to himself. "Just what are you hiding, from us? What does the other side hold?" He looks towards the direction of the river, his magic urging him to follow the river. he shook his head, while he knew it wasn't the greatest descion to ignore his magic's instinct he was still to young to wonder alone. _Oji-san would kill me if I wonder off alone without Wakana or Nobu..._

* * *

 _10 years later..._

He couldn't believe his eyes, after all this time searching, after all this time looking he finally found the missing peace that Seidou was looking for. He walked towards the stairs that lead to a stone. He would finally bring the missing artifact back home, his home would finally be able to enjoy what once was again.

Stopping he stood in front of the stone where a cyrstal ball floated. slowly he reach towards it. He didn't have much time, he could hear the footsteps running towards the room, having lost communication with his team, he had to make a plan to escape with the artifact. Looking around the room carefully, he noticed something in the floor as a smirk made it's way onto his face... Water...

Bursting into the room "Halt in the name of the king!" The guard barked out. Before they stood their stunned, no one was there...The general rushed up to the stone, looking around the room. Before turning back to his men barking out. "Raise the alarms! He has the Crystal!"

XX

In another world...

Running as fast as she can

Tsuna held up her dress a bit rushing towards her cousin faster. "Honestly." she said, looking at her cousin's. "If I hadn't been picked to be Prrima's susccer people would have been even more worried."

"oh hahaha." Daichi replied dryly. "If you ask me being king would have taken my prescious time away from becoming a professional skyballer."

"More like taking away your time with Saw-ow!" Eijun yelped as he grabbed his head, looking up to his cousin Daichi who only smiled darkly as he said. "What was that, brat?'

"NOTHING!" He yelped, quickly hiding behind Tsuna. Who sighed to herself. _I wonder had I been a boy would I have courted Sena or Oni-san's sister..?_ Shaking the thought out of her head, she ordered "Alright, alright enough fun and games, clean this up."

"Yes, ma'am." Eijun mock saluted her, before getting right to it.

"Who died and made you queen." Daichi said, with an amused look, before going over to help his baby cousin. Trying and failing to keep her exagerated look, she shook her head to keep the laughter at bay. "Since reborn." She replied. taking a turn to leave them to clean up the mess they had made.

you know you really shouldn't be doing this often. daichi commented looking at the forest with a wince. You might have to face punishment if you continue on with this...

I can't help it! he said, with a slight frustration. every time I gather enough energy this happens! and this wasn't even my fault!"

Oh? How so Daich said, looking at the mess. Because all I can feel is you magic bursting through the wounds of the forest.

"He had it coming!" he said protesting. "Had he just left the creatures alone, they wouldn't have felt the need to attack the village! And I wouldn't have had to make a force field!" furstrated that every time he used a spell it backfired on him, despite having a good grasp on what type of spell he was using. Daichi raises an eyebrow at him. "I dunno what kind of spell you've been using, but i'm pretty sure what you made, was not in fact a force field; that was something of a defense attack." Thinking about it he added. "Perhaps offense if one thinks about it." _usually depending on the amount of energy._ Daichi thinks to himself.

Which made his baby cousin deflate. "I was only trying to help." He said. Waving his hand to fix part of the forest that had been ruined by him. Daichi sighed, knowing that. "When was the last time you had your core tested?" He asked, before wincing when faries flew by his cousin and stuck their tongue out at him, pissed that he ruined their home. "GOMEN!" Eijun yelled towards them. Before turning back to his cousin, he said. "Two years ago, why?"

"Well you might need to check it again, then." Daichi said, waving his hand and fixed whatever was left to fix. "Because being able to clean all this with only a few waves is practically unheard of." He gestured to the fixed forest, that had been heavily damaged, sure the air was currently mixed a lot with his baby cousin's magic but it would soon be cleanesed when the festival begins later on today. Was practically fixed with only two waves of his cousin, while it took even the top ten sorccers a long time to return the forest back to it's original state.

XX

Back to the Origins...

He put down his hood, as he walked towards the gate. "Halt!" The guard said. "Where is your autherization?" The criminal rolled his eyes, before taking a hand out of his cloak to show his ID. The Guard took a look at it before nodding. "Your team is already here." He said, as he let him pass through the gates.

"Good." He said, smirking. "Wouldn't want to have pulled their weight through the mission."

Entering the kingdom, he breathed in the air, before scrunching his nose. _soon_ He thought despertly. as he walked passed the citizens. _soon everything will be fixed, and we will undo what that witch had done to the kingdom._

He held the back closer to him, wanting to make sure that the crystal would not desappear, it was going to start soon.

* * *

At the river...

They watched as the murky water forms into clean pure water, coming from a hand of the other side. Holding their breath, it's magic runs wild clearing the kingdoms forest, as it reach towards one of them.

 _rabic tu prayymaty?_

 _The pauses as they stand still between three people, making them look at each other in surprise._

 _XX_

"Where am I?" He said, rubbing the back of his head. raising up from the river. They looked stunned unable to believe that it had actually worked. Despite having reassured themselves time and time again that it would work they held a doubt that it still would not work. Yet, here he was... A lost citizen of back then...

 ** _A nature user..._**

Standing up he took in their appearance.

Oh..." He said, numbly. Horror drenching into his gut, as he realized just where exactly he was.. "Oh shit."

* * *

 _ **Review! I don't know what I thinking and I was going to post this in november I swear I was but things got out of hand..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if Ei-chan was was a lot older around Kaotaka and Takashima age? What if she came back to Seidou to help Kaotako coach for the new first years?

* * *

She stared at the field, the sun reflecting off her sunglasses as she took a step forward to the field. It's been so long. She thinks, breathing in the cool air of the field, a smile reaching onto her face. I'm home!

The coach watched her from afar, along with his assistants. Watching as she walked onto the mound with pride, observing her stance on the mound; He couldn't help but imagine a 16 year old girl, beaten and bruised, glaring at him. Couldn't help but reimagine her smirking at him once again as she held out a fist for him to bump after each game.

Remembering the time she had gotten the title as captain at age 17, standing in front their teammates, shivering as though she was cold and not anxious about their reactions. How every sunrise she would yell…

"GOOD MORNING SEIDOU!"

Takashima Rei, just sighed as she observed Ei-chan waving at them rigorously. Sawamura Eijun… shaking her head, fondly as it brought back memories of the past. While she had not gone to Seidou at the time having been remembers watching as her more older friend went to a newly made Seidou for both boys and girls, instead of just being an all boy school.

Sawamura had often 'called' to complain about Teshi-chan being a soul eater of no fun, and too scary to catch for.

Takashima took a chance to side glance at Ochiai, wondering how they would clash remembering a time where it had been Sawamura in the position of player, Ei-chan had gritted her teeth and glared at anyone in defiance, standing her ground.

She had become and excellent captain after "taming" the wild one.

XXX

She sat on her chair, casually laying back, looking around the office. Coach Imai would be applied over the fact I'm sitting on his favorite chair. She thought, grinning wickedly. As She slammed the damn the irritating photo of Coach imai to face the darkness of her desk. Inwardly scoffing at his subtle hint that he was still better and his ego should be stroked by worshipping him.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." She said, already having a feeling of who it was knocking at her door. Not bothering to look up at the man. Deciding it was best to look like she was working on paperwork that she still had to do for her teach position.

Allowing himself in, he gently shut the door, allowing it to creak as he did so. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sawamura-san."

she hummed. "Indeed it has Ochiai-sensei." She said, trying to hide the distaste in her voice. Not that he seemed to have noticed, She observes bitterly, remembering a time after Seidou had gone wrong as she had made the wrong choice in university.

"Never thought I'd see you here after all these years." He said, his expression unreadable. Making her itch to just scream her head out at him or back away in fear.

"Yeah." She finally said, after a pause of silence. "Never thought I'd be here again." Especially, with you.

Ochiai hummed,noticing how his old student never seemed to look at him in the eyes. Wondering silently if he had changed his coaching styles would his old students come to have visited him? Like coach Kotoka old student's come every now and them to visit him.

Giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eye. "Sure." She said, stiffly returning to her paperwork that she was more inclined to actually work on.

XXX

It was bright and early, on a clear April morning.

Where all Third and seconds years lined up behind the coach to eye, on the newer generation. The first years, glanced around the field with awe filled faces. Coach Kataoka cleared his throat, making everyone straighten up. "Before we start, I have an announcement to make." He said, gesturing for them to come out. "Coach Imai for the pitchers has officially announced his retirement"

"WHAT? NO!"

Ignoring the shout, Katoaka continued. "So from here on out." She stepped into their sight, a gleeful grin on her face. ¨Sawamura Eijun, will be taking his place." Walking to stand by his side. She bows respectfully to the team. "I'll do my absolute best."

¨NOW FIRST YEARS! NAME, SCHOOL AND WHAT YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH HERE!"

* * *

She stared out the window, wondering how this came to be? Once upon a time she'd been so sure she was going to quit baseball, right after Junior high. Not wanting to face the heartache of being forced to leave her sport, because no one had actually cared if she was good or not.

She'd been so sure, having secured a scholarship at Rakuzen. She had everything planned from her Major in College to her future job and possibly Marriage life.

Yet, that had all been thrown out the window, when the coach Akuda himself traveled to see her game, why he chose her at all. Often left her wondering what her potential could of been had she been born a boy.

She'd been so frustrated with the man, knowing exactly what he was offering her. She wanted to play, she wanted to see her opponents wary of her in any position she played. He was offering her to get those chances and play, he willingly put his neck on the line, She returned the gesture and willingly went to the school that would let her play, and play she did.

Going to Seidou as a girl, had been hard. She was forced to face the ridiculation of the school, the envy and cruel jokes of every female student. The wolf whistles of any and almost every damn sport team that had males and rival players from other schools.

By the bare grit of her teeth, she pulled herself up to the top of everything. Didn't matter if she had to deal with the so called "Demon boy" of the school, she'd tame him. Her being a relief pitcher be damned!

Sighing, shaking her head from the past memories. She struggled to make herself at home. I wonder how Hikaru is? She thinks, pulling out a frame from her luggage. Remembering fondly about the little kid that would cling to her whenever she came to visit, during her time being the main coach for his father.

He'd been so adorably… Too bad his parents got divorced… She frowns at the remembrance of the mothers departure with her son. Sa.. I wonder how he's handling both our departures now….

Shaking her head, now was not the time to dilly dally with the thoughts of her honorary godchild and his parents. She things to do and aquintincing herself with the team, pulling out a pen and paper.

Click.

And I only have two pitchers this year… She thought sweat-dropping, looking down at the percentage of player this year.I guess we might be having a catcher rely when Miyuki-san leaves… Geez, I wonder if people finally given up hope on bringing Seidou to Koshien.

* * *

Staring at the two pitchers that were brought to her, she mumbles under her breath. "Two baby lions without any teeth…"

They sweat-drop at the description.

"Will boys!" She said, clapping her hands. "We have a lot of work to do!" They looked at her goofy and laid back grin and wondered is they would actually be doing anything. "I'm Sawamura Eijun and i'll be your coach until you two make it to first string." Her eyes sharpened when they looked away.

Inwardly crackling at their soon to be despair. They would regret ever thinking that she would be more lenient on them with their training.

XXX

The first time Miyuki-san formally meets her after her introduction as coach, She was in the bull pin in catcher's gear, her eyes gleamed with such intensity, that made even him shiver in excitement and fear. Holding up the glove like a professional, daring the first year pitchers to pitch at her.

He couldn't help but notice that while every catch made the pitchers gleam, it sounded so wrong to his ears, like her hand were begging to stop catching for amateurs and then he saw why.

Asada had messed up the pitch, which could have become an injury to his shoulder. Sawamura had caught the pitch like a pro, looking at it like it had offended a frown she tossed the ball in the air with her gloveless hand and threw the ball back to the pitcher with fighting accuracy.

Obviously, it wasn't like she showed her foundation, her form as a pitcher. But he could tell from that pitch, she was not satisfied in where she was in life, like there had been a hole that would never be healed.

* * *

The first time Kuramochi meets her after she was announced to replace one of the old coaches. Was when she was egging Katoaka on to tell the first years about their past in Koshien.

"Ah come on!" She said, teasingly smiling at the coach. "You cried like a baby weeks afterwards! The senpai's told you not to worry about it!"

The coach grunted.

"oOH! Tell them about the time you accidently set the science lab on fire!" Sawamura exclaimed. Looking ready to start the story hersel. "So here we were." She said, starting the story. "Weeks after beating Inshasiro, Teshi-chan here was sulking quietly in the chemistry lab that was no longer being used at the time."

" Ahem." The coach cleared his throat, giving her a side glance to warn her. Making her pout. "You're not fun anymore." She said, giving the first years an apologetic look. "Sometimes I wonder if I should of took Maruse offer and gone to coach for Kunitomo-kun!"

"Hn."

Sawamura-sensei just laughs, before glancing towards him. "I'm guessing you Kuramochi Youichi?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the co-captain.

"Hai."

She looked at him as if she was trying to figure something out. "Well then I bet if you can make it to co-captain, you'll be able to help me bring down the first year pitchers down to size with being a left and right batter and all."

"Kyahaha, sure!"

Her smile was infectious, eye lighting up with a dangerous gleam hiding in the corners. The first years couldn't help but shiver in fear as they stared at their coach.

XXX

The first time Kuki saw her in practice was right after he got back from the hospital, the entrance to Seidou delayed because of injury to his elbow.

Everyone of year seemed so far ahead, already. Him arriving later than usual seemed to disrupt the schedule more seemed to have established. Making him irritated, ashamed and just so lost.

His fellow first year pitcher had just taken one look at him, before grabbing him and shoved him into one of the coaches office.

"Hey!" He yelped. "Let me out!"

"No need!" Asada yelled back, finding his courage somehow after being slightly scared of the female coach. "You'll be fine! Sawamura-sensei should help you!"

Kuki slammed a fist into the door, angry to be locked into an unknown office.

"You know, you not much of a pitcher, really." He stiffened as he heard the female voice behind him, instantly recognizing whose voice it was.

She twirled around in her chair to look at him, playing with a marble pen. "Such a shame too." She commented. "If you defined your skills a bit more you would of been a dangerous pitcher indeed with that slider of yours."

If only you hadn't fractured your leg was left unsaid, but there was no need. He understood what she meant to say.

"Oh well, guess the training regimen Ochiai has made for all the team members won't work for you, guess we'll have to go with Seidou old training regimen with you." He clenched his hands.

"If it makes you feel better, The seidou reign while old fashion is better than Ochiai, all the other pitchers may complain about it, but I know they secretly like it."

That somehow kind of did make him feel better.

XXX

She leaned against the rail, looking at the team from her position. Marsue sweat dropped as he looked up from his notebook to see her a dark aura around her form.

"Coach." Marsue said.

"Hm?"

"There a women observing the team." He watch as the coach turned around to look at the women. His face flushed noticing exactly who it was. " Don't mind her." He said. "If you need then don't."

"Wha-?" Marsue watched frozen as the coach walked up to the women. Watching as the women smirked, letting out a loud laugh before flinging herself to hug the man.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" The coach flushed, aware over the fact that his once rival was being too overly affection it in public.

"Please stop." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Making her look up at him with a pout on her face. " You and Teshi-kun or such Tsundere!" She whined. "What happened to the guys who would let me surprise hug them?"

You left to become a coach to a very popular team in America and made some believe you were married for a long time. Kunitomo thought, eyebrow twitching at the reminder that Kataoka and he almost lost their favorite catcher/pitcher to some random womanizer.

Not to mention Goro-san and his supposed rival wouldn't let us talk to you after we ransacked your apartment by accident….

He shook his head bad thoughts bad thoughts… He let himself enjoy the moment before it would be ripped away from someone else. Sawamura couldn't help but smile wider when she felt Kuno-kun return her hugg.

She snuggled closer to her old friend, making the man blush furiously. Not that she noticed as she secretly plotted for both Inashiro and Seidou to come to Nagano and have training there for fun.

I wonder what coach would think?

XXX

Ochiai had never once thought much about Sawamura Eijun, when his school recruited her right after High school. He had no thoughts about it either, he trusted the school to recruit the best of the best.

It didn't mean he had to always like it, for back then he had an opinion about the recruit. Yet, it wouldn't do to sabotage himself just because he had a particular dislike to the girl.

The first time he was formally introduced to Sawamura Eijun, she by the bare skin of her teeth had pulled herself to the first string during her freshman year of college. He began to become more and more increasingly aware of her talents as a pitcher.

But what use was she as a pitcher when no one seemed to be able to catch for her?

He turned her down, for the starting lines again and again until finally, finally she had her chance during her last year of college. At the time he hadn't no-

No, that was a lie.

He had noticed, she was far too skinny. The dangerous light that once gleamed in her eyes seemed to have faded, with weariness. He had noticed when she was no longer showing up to practice and when she did bruises were almost always shown.

He had noticed, yet he did nothing…

So it was no wonder when he finally presented her with the title of Ace… She turned it down and let the team spiral in disaster as she went a different route. Having finally accepted that despite her best in her sport…

She wouldn't be able to go on if no one had faith in her…

XXX

The first time Nori meet Sawamura-sensei, she was correcting one of the pitchers in his form of his slider.

He hide trying to gather what he needed without interrupting them. Yet, he couldn't help himself but listen in on to Sawamura-sensei tips.

"Your tensing up too much." She said. "Whenever the batter is there, your letting the batter get to your head."

"I am not!" The pitcher protested.

"Oh?" Said Sawamura. "If your not then, how come that slider you threw in the senpai game came out wrong?"

"Tch It was just a mistake!"

"No it wasn't. " Sawamura denied. "That slider made you strain your wrist because you threw it too fast and dis timed the pitch, because you forgot to remember that despite your teammates relying on you to continue, you forgot to rely on them just as much." Nori observed as she walked to the catcher position. "You kept on thinking I need to do this. There no I in team, trust your catcher because without them, you can't pull off a battery without a line of trust."

"And what does that have anything to do with learning why the catchers call a certain pitch at a certain time?!"

The smile that Sawamura had on her face, sent cold shivers down both pitchers spleen as she replied with all amount of certainty "The most dangerous pitchers… Are those who can manipulate the game just as well as a catcher."

* * *

¨You know I never got to apologize." He said, walking up to her casually. She hummed already knowing who it was. "You didn't have too." She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "You have a daughter now, so you know what it's like now."

He hummed, pulling on the wisps of his beard.

"If you never done that, I would have never known what I know now." Sawamura said. "Now it's you turn to help that little girl, when she struggle when others laugh at her for having such "ridiculous dreams"

They sat in silence knowing that would never happen in this time of day. Sawamura was most likely going to coach that little girl if she ever dared to enter the realm of baseball. Ochiai didn't have anything to fear, because he knew exactly that Sawamura-san despite not like him all that much would never give in to her hate and take it on a little girl.

Even if she was related by blood to him.

From the corners of her eyes she could see that Ochiai relaxed probably having come to the same conclusion as her.

I wonder how Hikaru is handling Micheal? She thought, suddenly.I wonder if Michael would like having another rival in the catcher's position..?

I wonder if Goro knows that his second daughter is being swayed to a four eyed thief…? She smiled to herself, remembering the invitation of the little league dolphins, remembering a time when little Michael would squeal at her name whenever she came to visit Japan.

I wonder if she even remembers me..? She thought to herself. I know her older sister does… Too bad she isn't coming to seidou next year..

* * *

"You know I never imagine you being this way." Katakoa stiffened, turning around to look at the man.

The man smiled, pearly white teeth almost blinding him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Coach." Katakoa said, acknowledging his coach.

"My have you grown." Coach Akuda said, looking around. "Now where is Sawamura-san? I heard you finally got her to agree to come back to Seidou as a coach."

Katakana turned to look at the field, following his line of sight Coach Akuda caught sight of Sawamura laughing maniacally as she played pitcher, gloating that her team of first years were going to win.

Riling the upperclassmen to give it their all, not even bothering to complain she was an instructor and not a player. Akuda chuckled at the ridiculousness of the sight. "I see." Said Akuda. "That she still is the same as ever, those years in America did her well than college."

Katakana didn't dare to reply, but his old coach could see the relief that gleamed in them. You still care for your old catcher/rival don't you

Coach Akuda smiled remembering when the demon boy had finally got his rival in the form of the uncrowned queen. The untamed lioness, that forced others to be tamed.

* * *

A/N: I was looking over things and I was originally going to post this as chapter 2 instead cause I didn't like it all that much But then I got a different idea so yeah.. Also, I should be posting chapter ten very soon… Hopefully.

Other news.. I'm not dead! Hooray!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond, Just my Oc's

Review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Summer tournament at Nagano

**asasasdasda**

* * *

It had been May 15, almost near the end of Spring. His son and he had come bursting into the hospital room, with his sister and nephew in tow. His daughter in law laid hazardously on the bed worn out from just giving , despite how tired she was, she wore a triumph smile, as she held a pink bundle of joy in her arms. Who after screaming her lungs out after she came out of her mothers womb. Slept quietly in her mothers arms peacefully.

His son's face was priceless, when he realized as his wife handed him the pink bundle, that he had a daughter, he was holding his first born child. A beautiful precious daughter, who barely born three hours ago, has already captured the hearts of the Sawamura's and her own parents, who took a long time to even get together.

Her tiny hands reached out of her blankets, letting out a cute small yawn, before snuggling deeper into the blanket. Not bothering to open her eyes, just yet. Eitouko could see faint traces of awe in his son's face as he stared at his first born. Possibly thinking of all the wonders in the world of how he got there in the first place. To see this beautiful baby girl. His baby girl, perhaps even swearing to himself that he would not let any harm come to her and possibly try and get her to become a nun an away from boys.

He slowly, but surely. Took his granddaughter from the newly made parents. He looked down on her, to see those rosy pink cheeks puffed out, eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated to continue to sleep, despite being irritated by the sudden movement.

 _Stubborn._ He thinks smiling fondly, _Just like your Obaa-san._ He could tell that her hair, while currently dark brown, would take a turn into a lighter shade of brown.

Creak!

From the corner of his eyes he could see that his daughter and his grandson coming inside and making sure to close the door slowly and gently after apologizing to the doctors for their brother/uncle barging in. His son moved to greet his sister and nephew, who after giving his respects to his uncle moved faster to move close to his aunt, who smiled at him and moved to the side to give him room to sit on the bed.

His grandson looks at him bug eyed, making him chuckle. "Are you going to be gentle?" He said, softly. "Because you don't want to make you baby cousin be scared of you, do you?"

His grandson had obviously been talked to before he came in as he made a gesture of him being as quiet as he could be. Eagerly holding out his hands to carry his newborn baby cousin, raising an eyebrow at the boy. He proudly shows her off to her cousin. Cautiously Daichi looks at his baby cousin reaching out to gently poke her, only for her to grab the finger in a tight grip

"She's so tiny!" Daichi whispers, his eyes glowing as he looks at his baby cousin. Trying gentle to get his finger out of her grasp. She was tiny and small thing, fragile and nonetheless absolutely perfect in the eyes of her family.

"So what's her name?" The nurse who came in with a certificate asked, looking at the happy family gathering around the newborn.

"Her name is..."Atsushi started, looking at his wife for help as he faltered to say the name of his daughter.

The couple froze.

He could see the wheel turning in his son's head, they had been prepared to name their child, they had been so certain that their child would be a boy and to now know their son was, in fact, a daughter. The name they had picked, no longer fit. He inwardly snorted, Eiko, Emi, Emiko and Erina while good names; would just not do. His granddaughter was a _Sawamura_ and therefore should be treated as one.

"SAWAMURA EIJUN!" He exclaimed, smiling as he held up his granddaughter. "Her name is Sawamura Eijun." The nurse nodded and wrote down the name, thinking. _Kami, help the poor girl with a guys name like that._ She pitied the poor girl, her family was probably the energetic type and would come face to face with humiliation and a lot of embarrassment. Shaking her head, she leaves the room to go make the certificate of the baby girl.

His daughter in law never looked so murderous, until right there and then. His son scowled and glared at him, promising pain and misery. He waved them off in a dismissive way, offering Ei-chan as a peace offering; which they gladly accepted.

Her tiny eyes peaked open to look up at him, before closing them shut once again.

ignoring her parents pleads to open them up again,she snuggled further into her the warmth of her blanket, Her grandfather Etouko howling out a laughter as her family got even more rowdy than what was appropriate.

XXX

He stared at the letter that sat on the table, no words could be spoken.

He clenched the letter in his hand, crumbling it. What would become of his daughter in law and grandchild? His thoughts would not stray to his son. But to his granddaughter, who slept innocently in her crib; his daughter in law laid sick in a hospital bed. What would she do, when she got better and found out? He had no doubt that she would get better.

She had to get better, for her daughter.

His daughter in law was a proud and strong woman. She would not accept any help from him. Much less allow her daughter to be apart from her. Letting out a shaky breath, he closed his eyes. Despite being a strong woman, he feared there was only so much she could take before she snapped. Having had a tough life, before marrying his son.

Those sweet happy years, he thought. The ones with his granddaughter and her family living with him in this small town helping him continue on with his business would not come.

"MEEH~" The baby monitor, he closed his eyes before standing up and walked upstairs towards his granddaughter's room.

"Ei-chan!" He said as he opened the door with a small smile on his face, looking at two almost three years old who was using the bars to stand up."Ji! JI! JI! JI!" She cried out, her hands reaching out as she stared at him, demanding to be taken out of the crib, (Prison in her mind) Chuckling he obeyed and took her out of her crib.

"How's my strong granddaughter;" He said, cooing at her. Making her giggle in the process. "JiJi!" She squealed in delight.

Somehow, someway. He was going to make it up to his granddaughter. For the loss of a parent.

"Let's go downstairs, why don't we?" She clapped her hands, giggling as they went downstairs

Somehow, someway that... that _man_ would pay.

XXX

"Okaa-san." She muttered staring at the package the had been brought to her today. Scrunching up her nose as she opened it already knowing it was a bunch of clothes from another country that her mom thought would look great on her.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine her mother's happy face, only to come up blank. She swallowed how long exactly had it been since she and her mother had a talk to talk face to face? How long has it been since her mother left to run the company in Tokyo instead of the small town her Jii has helped grow?

Too long. Ruffling her hair, she sighed unsure what to do with the box of clothes that were once again overfilling her closet. _I really don't have time for this._ She thought. _The team is coming over and I need to get them ready for the summer games which aren't easy..._ She sweat-dropped at their excitement over the games last weak. Shaking her head she knew how much in a world of pain they were going to get when they came for them.

After all Wakana and her had taken it too far last year and almost drowned each other just to get to the finish line... A growing smirk came its way to onto her face as she remembered last years prize and competition. _Maa~ too bad this year it's city folk versus us this year._ Her finger twitched as she tried to contain that evil smile inside.

Ding Dong~

"You ready to go?" Wakana asks, Ei-chan looks around the house where everything was neatly put away. She nod. "Yep, I made sure to clean the guest barn as well."

Whistling, Wakana stares at her best friend impressed. "Geez girl that must have taken you two all nighters." Shaking her head, she looked at her best friend, "Why do you have guest barns again?" She asks, making Sawamura pause. "I...I don't know to be honest. " Sawamura admitted. "I think it had something to with visitors coming every so often when I was a kid."

"What visitors?" Wakana asked confused to what her best friend was talking about. "I would think I'd remember some visitors coming to town."

Sawamura shrugs unsure what to say. "They came every so often, but left every morning so they were never really around, I only remember them because of a giant fluffy bunny."

"Is that bunny the one that's still on your bed?" Wakana asks,raising an eyebrow. "The one you love to cuddle with when you can feel your arm?'"

Gawking "Wakana!" E-chan cries out. "You know I can feel both of them,now!."

"Hai, hai" Wakana say's raising her hands. "Just asking."

XXX

I can't believe coach is making us come here." Kuromochi grumbles, Miyuki only raises an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be excited?" He said.

"Why would I be excited to go where Sawamura lives!?" He said.

"Oh you know because it will be the first time getting to meet Wakana in person instead through text." Miyuki teased. "But you know if you don't want her, I'm sure I could..."

"You teme!"

"Furuya-kun, what do you think Sa-chan's home is like?" Kominito asks, wondering about the his friends home life is like. "Kawakami-sempai, you're family are farmers right?"

Kawakami looks away from the window. "Hai.." He confirms. "Why do you ask?"

"Well we wanted to know what's it like." His Kohui's said rubbing there necks embarrassed, making him laugh.

"I wouldn't know." He said, shrugging. "Every place is different especially farm life."

"Finally the we're here." Kanamaru said, stretching.

"Uhm guys." Toujo said, looking out the window."You might want to look out the window." They looked at Toujo wondering what this was about and walked towards the window to see what exactly Toujo was seeing. "WELCOME SEIDOU!" A wild crowd roared as they held up signs of welcome on the train station. They stood stun, looking at the group of people that came to greet them with a banner. Unable to locate Sawamura, who had to be the main culprit of the celebration. They all hiestantly grabbed their stuff and moved to the door that would eventually slide open.

"Did you know of this?" Katoako asked, arms crossed with an unimpressed face as he looked to his coach advisor Takashima Rei, who adjusted her glasses with her index finger and said. "Of course not." A gleam glinted on her glasses. "Though it would be beneficial for the team."Making Katoaka raise and eyebrow at his assistant.

Miyuki eventually spotted Sawamura who was stuck in the middle of a group, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. concealing a smirk as he watched her struggle out of their grasp and run away before the team gets off the train. Yet, as soon as his smirk comes onto his face, vanishes as he watches a messy haired guy calm Sawamura, a blush ever so present on the guy's face.

The doors open and they reluctantly walk out of the train, not knowing if they would be crowded by the fans."THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA!" They heard a familiar voice scream out, There looking panic and red faced, cheeks puffing out in ever so resentment and horror.

"Oh so our little Kohui didn't prepare anything for us?" Ryo said,tilting his head. "I'm hurt."

"Onii-san! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sawamura! Whats the meaning of this!" Jun-senpai screamed. "And what do you mean you didn't prepare this!"

"Spit-senpai!" Sawamura shouted, looking even more scared as the third years slowly gained up on her, making her panic like a headless chicken. "Guys, Let me go and greet them properly." She whined to her old team, making them laugh and smirk.

"No way!"

"We just got you back!

"We ain't giving you away like hoe, they'll have to fight us for you!"

"YEAH!"

"Wait, what did you just!?" Sawamura said, glaring at one of her friends, who continued to laugh under her glare. While a certain red-haired man walked up behind them, looking ever so relaxed. His companions arguing ever so behind him.

"Come now." The man said. "I think that's enough teasing the poor girl."

"Oto-sempai!" She exclaimed, her eyes tearing up as she looked at the man. "You came back!" Jumping up to hug the man who caught her in mid air. Oto-can laughs, ignoring the stinging pain and glares heading his way. "Sa-chan, I see you haven't changed one bit. " Oto-san said, looking amused. "How's the demon coach like, when I left boys?"

His cute younger Kohai's, paled as a golden eyed beauty glared at them. as though hissing at them to compliment her or daring to say something ever so negative. Looking as if they even breathed or blink wrong would be the end of them. "She was great coach!" They squeaked out in fear. "No fear, no gain!" Nobu just sighed, nudging Sawamura to stop glaring, while Wakana's shoulder shook, shaking ever so slightly at her team's reaction. _I wonder how our new team members would take it if I brought Sa-chan to come for practice..._

Wakana turned to look at the city-slickers, who stood watching Sawamura interact passively. As though they never seen this side of her before.


End file.
